1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, are usually fixed in a frame of an electronic device, such as a server. Sandwiched between the hard disks is a plurality of partitioning plates. However, when one of the partitioning plates is unqualified or broken, the partitioning plate cannot be easily removed from the frame, thereby causing the frame to be discarded, which is wasteful and adds to cost.